Undead Crisis
by Lyrix of Azn Ethix
Summary: Learning of a facility underneath the hotel, Sean's mental scars from his previous work in STARS start to open up once again. Can he survive this without shattering his psyche once again?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Hotel Plaza  
  
"What the hell are those things?", asked one of the frantic guests. He was wiping the sweat from his forehead. The man leaned back against the door huffing and puffing. From outside, loud and hungry moans could be heard. Taking a peak outside, he looked to see three hungry zombies standing right in front of him. "No, please!!!!!", the man yelled as the zombies yanked him outside immediately. The doors instantly closed as everybody inside gasped in shock and in fear. The man's loud screams were overpowered by sounds of blood splattering all over the walls and zombies feasting on fresh human meat. His scream crackled up seconds before the sound faded away.  
  
One woman sat by a table shaking in fear. "They're zombies!", she replied. Slowly, she started to cry. This was a medium sized room where about twenty three people locked themselves inside. Most of them were guests invited to this dinner and ball at the hotel plaza. Standing by the wall was a wounded security guard. Shaking in his right hand was a 38. caliber handgun. Slowly sitting down, he held his bite wound with his left hand. The guard was getting worse. He started to shake wildly, where his mouth start to froth. Backing away, the other people in the room were afraid of what would happen next.  
  
"Shit! He's becoming on of them!", replied another guard. Drawing out his handgun, he aimed at the head of the infected guard. "Sorry, friend...", he said before he pulled the trigger two times. The infected guard laid to the ground dead. Picking up the other handgun, the guard holstered it on himself. Taking the other clips, he looked at the other guests.  
  
"After I leave, lock this door and barricade it. I'm going to get help and find other survivors. I won't be coming back.", the guard told the group.  
  
"Good luck...", replied this one woman, walked up to the guard and gave him a kiss. "This is for good luck.", the woman said and smiled. "Good luck, Sean...", replied one of the male guests after looking at Sean's nametag.  
  
Sean Hopper was employed as a security guard for this hotel plaza in Geneva, Switzerland. He was a former Counter-Terrorist SEAL in SEAL Team 6. He was of African American descent with a bit of Cuban. "Damn. Umbrella got a lab under here, too?", he asked himself as he faced the three zombies feasting on the man they pulled out earlier. Keeping some distance, Sean fired at the zombies and then ran down the hall.  
  
He was on the fiftieth floor of the hotel. Sean would have to go from top to the bottom of this hotel plaza. Unbottoning his top, Sean tossed it aside to reveal his white tanktop. Checking his clip, Sean placed it back inside the chamber and he made a left and ran down the hallway. Taking out two zombies, Sean headed towards the elevator.  
  
After being discharged from SEAL TEAM 6, he was found by Jill Valentine; a STARS member who immediately employed him. For several months, Sean has been on numerous missions with Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield. Destroying one Umbrella base after another, witnessing the results of all these horrible experiments got to Sean. Breaking down after one of the missions, Sean received a psychological discharge from STARS.  
  
"How come I didn't know?", Sean asked himself as the elevator doors opened to reveal a couple wildy making out. Looking out, they saw Sean standing there with two guns. Quickly, they backed away in fear. "Take whatever you want! Please don't shoot me!", the man begged for his life.  
  
Nodding his head, Sean looked to the couple and said, "I'm not a robber." Turning around, Sean fired at another zombie who immediately fell to the ground dead.  
  
"Ahhhhh! You killed him!", the man yelled as the woman screamed in terror.  
  
"Sir, how far is your room?", Sean asked the man.  
  
"Right there.", the man replied as he pointed to the room on his left. Sean could see the man's finger was shaking in fear.  
  
"This place is infested with flesh hungry zombies. Stay in your room and lock it.", said Sean as he instructed the couple to do as he said.  
  
"But what about you?", the man asked in concern.  
  
Smiling, Sean looked at them. "It's alright, I can handle myself. I'm gonna find help.", he told the man. Pulling a fully charged cell phone from his suit, he tossed it to Sean.  
  
"Catch, you might need this. I was lucky.", the man continued as he escorted the woman to his room. "You might have to take the stairs. On an elevator, you could be a sitting duck.", he finished as the two entered inside the hotel room.  
  
Listening to the man's words, Sean stepped inside the elevator and pressed the button for the forty eighth floor. "Time to check the ballroom; for some reason, these things were all over the last two floors.", he said to himself. As the elevator stopped on the forty eighth floor, the doors opened to reveal four security guards firing at a group of zombies.  
  
"Serge!", Sean yelled to one of the security guards. "Sean! You're alive!", replied Serge, who was holding his own against four blood thirsty zombies.  
  
"What are these things?", asked Serge who backed off some while reloading. He kept on firing as Sean stepped out of the elevator and assisted his friend in holding off the zombies.  
  
"Long story, things I've dealt with when I used to be in STARS.", Sean told Serge as the two men kept on firing at the zombies. "Look, I gotta go find help.", Sean said as he went back inside the elevator. Looking back to Sean, Serge said, "Good luck, I'll try to hold them off the best I can." Watching Sean leave, he gave a thumbs up.  
  
Stepping back inside the elevator, Sean pressed the button to head down to the first floor. Seconds later, it stopped on the forty-forth floor as the doors slowly opened to reveal a group of surivors rush inside. Looking at the five survivors, Sean asked, "Zombies on that floor also?" The group nodded as Sean wiped the sweat from his face. Before the doors closed, Sean could see a group of zombies headed towards them. Pulling the trigger, Sean sent the hungry group back to sleep as the doors closed.  
  
"Damn, this is bad. Really bad...", Sean thought to himself. Pulling the clip out, Sean saw that he was empty. Dropping the clip, Sean loaded in a new one into his .38 handgun. "I need to get into my wall locker and get the .45 caliber.", he also thought to himself as he stood in the middle of the elevator. Everybody else curled up in fear.  
  
"Who are you?", one of the guests asked Sean. Sean looked at them and said, "I'm hotel security." The elevator stopped at the fortieth floor as Sean put a few caps in approaching zombies. "See what I mean...", Sean told them as he stepped forward to investigate this floor.  
  
Running down the hallway, Sean made a left to see three security guards fighting it out with a group of seven zombies. "Shoot them in the head!", Sean yelled out as he rushed towards the scene. Aiming for the head of one of the zombies, Sean fired off two shots. The zombie fell dead as the other guards followed his example.  
  
"Thanks Sean! How did you know?", asked one of his co-workers.  
  
"I used to work in STARS.", Sean said as he continued to assist in taking out these zombies. Dead bodies were laying around the hallway. These were the unlucky people to get in the way of these hungry zombies. The floors and walls were stained with human blood. Walking forward, Sean fired at three zombies about to bite one of the other guards. Quickly dispatching the three zombies, Sean ran up to his co-worker.  
  
"You alright?", Sean asked as he helped him up. "Have you been bitten?", he also asked the man.  
  
"No. Thanks for saving me, Sean. I owe you one.", the guard replied as he ran towards the others.  
  
Heading in that direction, Sean could hear more gunfire. Three bellboys and two maids ran opposite of the direction Sean was headed. One of the maids stopped in front of Sean all frantic.  
  
"Sean, thank goodness you're alive.", said the maid.  
  
"Trudy, what's going on?", Sean asked as he approached the opposite direction.  
  
"Four guards are holding off a large group of zombies.", the maid continued as she pointed in that direction. "Sean, you have to help them!", she fold him as she ran.  
  
Making a sharp left, Sean took out both handguns and fired at the large group of zombies. Aiming for the heads, Sean made the job much easier as all twelve zombies fell to the ground. There were severed limbs and body parts all around. Looking at the four guards, Sean instucted them to stay in their places as he would investigate further.  
  
"Damn, this is getting real nasty.", Sean told himself as he entered one of the storage rooms. Entering inside, Sean turned around to see two of the maids and a bellboy about to engage in a sexual threesome. "This ain't the time to be doing this...", Sean said to the three.  
  
"But, we're on break.", replied the bellboy as Sean shook his head.  
  
"I didn't mean that you stupid ass.", Sean said as he pointed the barrel of his gun outward and continued on with what he had to say. "This whole hotel has been taken over by zombies, I'm looking for surivors while finding a way to call for help.", he told them.  
  
Nodding their heads, the three of them left the storage room while he looked around. Taking out the cellphone, Sean called to the Swiss authorities and then to Naples, Italy. "Hey, this is Lieutenant Sean Hopper. United States Navy. ", he told the operator. Seconds later, the phone at naval command rang.  
  
"Hello, this is Lieutenant Sean Hopper.", Sean said. "Is this Admiral Weller?", Sean asked. "Sean, is that you?", the admiral asked. "Yeah, I'm in trouble right now.", Sean said as gunfire could be heard outside of the room. "What's happening, Hopper?", the admiral asked. "This whole hotel has been taken over by zombies. Many casualties and many possibly infected.", Sean told the admiral.  
  
"Sean, are you alright?", Weller asked. "Yeah, I already called the Swiss authorities. They're gathering something up.", Sean continued to speak as a zombie entered inside. "Damn!", yelled Sean as he fired at the zombie several times.  
  
"Sean, I'm going to call in for a combined force. Consiting of Delta Force, Marine Recon, SEALs, and CCTs.", the admiral told Sean. "It's going to take several hours. Hang in there. I'll call CIA headquarters to see what they can do.", the admiral continued on. "Sean, try to find as many survivors as possible.", he finished with his sentence.  
  
"Right, I'll talk to you later. Oh how's the wife?", Sean asked. "Uggghhh, a headache.", the admiral replied back to Sean. "Hahahahahaha, Hopper out.", Sean said as he turned off the cell phone and left the storage room. Looking outside, Sean stepped out and heard a scream coming from one of the rooms. Running to the room, Sean took his keycard out and swiped it. Hearing the buzz, Sean entered inside to see a zombie approaching a young girl.  
  
"Hey, over here!", Sean yelled at the zombie. Turning around, it saw Sean who sent a few slugs through its head. The girl screamed in fear even louder. Turning around, the girl's parents quickly ran inside to see that Sean killed the zombie and prevented their daughter from turning into its next meal.  
  
"Thank you...", replied the father. "Stay in the room.", Sean said as he dragged the foul smelling corpse outside the room. Sean knew that it was going to be a long night.  
  
Reloading his gun, Sean opened the emergency door as the alarm started to buzz. This was the one thing Sean could do to alert everybody else in the hotel. Running down the steps, Sean ran towards the floor below him. Kicking the door open, Sean could see six guards at the end of the hall firing at a group of zombies.  
  
"Damn, this floor too!", he said to himself. Quickly, Sean ran down the hallway as a zombie came out from one of the doors. Jumping, Sean was flying in the air as he moved his body. Sean performed a missile drop kick that impacted with the zombie's head. Landing on the ground, Sean looked back to see that he knocked the zombie's head off.  
  
"Shoot the head part!", Sean yelled as he assisted the six guards. "Thanks, Sean!", replied one of the guards. "Guys, check the floor for survivors. If you see any zombies, cap their asses!", he told the group as he ran back to the stairway. Looking down, Sean fired at a zombie waiting for him to come down.  
  
After the zombie fell dead, Sean ran down to the next floor. This was hard work. "They should pay me for overtime...", Sean said to himself as he entered through to check the next floor. Taking out both handguns, Sean stood in front of the door and fired at a group of zombies that approached him. "Stay down!", Sean yelled at them. 


	2. Help Arrives

Chapter 2  
  
Help Arrives  
  
Arriving at the front of the hotel plaza, a red Lamborghini stopped at the front doors. Both the driver's side and passenger's door opened. People outside stopped to see why an expensive sports car stopped in front of the hotel just like that. A man stepped out of the driver's side to reveal that he was a man of East Asian descent. He had short black hair and black shades; he was dressed all nicely. Black Gucci shoes that were polished to a shine, black silk dress pants, a purple long sleeve dress shirt with black silk vest over it, a black tie, and black leather gloves. On his left wrist was a gold shiny Rolex watch.  
  
Popping his neck, the man took out a modified Magnum with laser sight from the holster attacked to the driver's side of the car. "He has a gun!", yelled one of the guests standing outside, who was leaning against a stone column just having a smoke. "Don't shoot!", yelled another woman who curled up in a ball. Looking at everybody outside, the man just silently shook his head. These people had no idea that the whole building's been taken over by the wretched undead; whom were ready to snack on anybody unfortunate enough to stand in the way.  
  
"Francisco, you ready?", the Asian man asked. Facing the double glass doors of the plaza, the suave looking Asian man stepped back some and aimed his weapon. "Everybody find cover!!!", yelled the Asian man. Soon enough, a group of hungry zombies burst through the doors. One of them held a human arm in between the teeth. Other zombies were ripping flesh from the severed arm.  
  
"Oh my god, zombies!", cried one of the people outside. "They're real!", yelled another woman who ran as fast as she could towards safety. "No! Stay away!", yelled one of the people who fell down. He cried out loud as he tried to scoot away from three zombies.  
  
"Shit, hurry up!", yelled the Asian man. Adjusting his shades, he turned towards the three zombies and aimed his gun. "Pow, pow, pow!", the gun made as he fired at the zombies. The group of zombies fell to the ground headless as they slumped down in pool of their own blood.  
  
"Alright, I'm coming, Senor Nguyen...", replied Francisco, who slowly stepped out from the passenger's side. Francisco stood there in loose fit black jeans, and white and red solid color short sleeved shirt. He had tan skin and looked somewhat in his early twenties. Brushing his short beard back, Francisco took out his Desert Eagle, aiming for the front doors.  
  
"Stay down, scum!", Francisco yelled as he quickly opened fire. The CIA has sent in two of the best operatives that money could buy.  
  
Francisco Cortez, a man of Spanish descent. Immigrated to the United States at the age of six years of age. Spent a few years at a Catholic school and then sent over to Public School. Recruited by the CIA due to fluency of the Spanish language, history, and culture. Sent to Spain as an operative working on all CIA related matters in that region. Twenty four years of age.  
  
Jimmy Nguyen, Vietnamese descent. Lived in Vietnam, Cambodia, and Hong Kong. Recruited by the Hong Kong and Japanese branches of Interpol. Goes all around East and Southeast Asia helping police catch highly elusive and dangerous criminals. Twenty six years of age.  
  
"About time, we got a mission to do.", Jimmy said to Francisco as they fired at the oncoming group of zombies coming through the front doors. Holding the gun with one hand, Jimmy walked straight at the group of zombies. Without hesitating, he quickly pulled the trigger, sending the walking dead back to the afterlife.  
  
"Francisco, check the back!", Jimmy said as he kept on firing at the zombies. "Zombies might've come out through the back also.", he continued while firing away at the hungry zombies. "Don't let any of those things escape!", Jimmy finished with his sentence.  
  
"Yeah...", Francisco replied back to him. Running to the right, Francisco ran down the sidewalk and make a sharp left into the alley way. About to pass by a dumpster, a zombie slowly stumbled out as he stopped immediately. "Damn!", yelled Francisco as he aimed at its head and fired two shots.  
  
"They made it outside already...", he said to himself before running down the dark alley even further. Making another sharp left, Francisco stopped to see five zombies coming out the back door of the hotel plaza.  
  
"Hey, amigos! Over here!", yelled Francisco as he waved his hands in the air.  
  
"Ugggghhhhhhhhhhhhh....", moaned one of the zombies as it slowly turned towards Francisco, who stood there. Other zombies took its lead as they slowly staggered towards him. Taking steady aim, he sent several shots from his gun. Watching the bullets rip through the zombies, Francisco took out the empty clip. Quickly taking out a new clip, he snapped it in place and went back into action.  
  
"Stay down.", he told the zombies. Sending off five shots, Francisco backed away as all the zombies in front of him laid there dead. Running forward, the doors entering the back of the hotel burst open. Turning towards the opened doors, Francisco backed himself against the wall and fired at three zombies.  
  
Francisco entered inside; looking around the kitchen area, all he could see were blood stains. From nearby, he could hear feasting sounds. "The whole hotel's probably infected...", he thought to himself. He'd have to go investigate the sound, no matter how nasty the surprise would be. Keeping is back against the left cinder block wall, he slowly moved forward and looked to the right. "Oh damn...", he whispered to himself to see four zombies feasting on a dead teenage girl.  
  
Looking away, Francisco shook his head silently. A young girl, who's future would never be. All because of the outbreak of Umbrella's experiments. He would have to avenge the young girl, just in case her parents were already dead or infected. Stepping out, Francisco faced the right direction and fired at the feasting zombies. Turning around, the zombies saw Francisco standing there, as they fell to the floor one by one at his gun.  
  
"Aye, carumba...", he said to himself. Heading back down the hallway in the kitchen, he turned to the meat locker. "Heh... Most likely, fresh meat...", said Francisco as he reloaded his Desert Eagle and slowly stepped inside. Looking around, he could see zombies muching on the slabs of meat on the hooks. Stepping back out, Francisco quickly closed the door and locked it.  
  
"Saves a lot of much needed ammo.", he said to himself. Stepping out, Francisco found himself in the large dining area. Slowly looking around the massive room, he could see that the whole area has been infected.  
  
"This is going to be a long night...", he thought to himself. Stepping back some, he aimed his weapon at any zombie that approached. Firing round after round, Francisco kept on reloading as the zombies kept on staggering towards him. "Get away!", he yelled as he quickly rolled to the right. Quickly, he got behind a large dining room table. "Distance is everything here...", he thought to himself. Keeping an adequate amount of distance between him and the zombies, Francisco emptied out the clip taking as many zombies as possible.  
  
At the same time, Jimmy Nguyen entered the front doors of the hotel plaza after taking out another group of hungry zombies. Slowly approaching, an assumed to be dead female zombie quickly grabbed him by the ankle. "Let go...", Jimmy coldly told the zombie. Aiming his gun at the head, Jimmy gently pulled the trigger. Sending the zombie back to the dead, Jimmy slowly walked inside the hotel.  
  
Jimmy found himself in the lobby, where dead bodies were laying around. Many of them have been cannibalized by the infected victims, who transformed into bloodthirsty zombies. "They're not paying us enough for this shit...", he said to himself. Zombies slowly started to rise up from the floor. Using the slow timing to his advantage, Jimmy aimed his gun at the heads. Pulling the trigger, Jimmy watched the heads of the rising zombies pop right off.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", was the sound of a loud scream that could be heard nearby. It was loud but it showed Jimmy that somebody was still alive. "Hang on!", Jimmy yelled as he ran a short distance and faced the left. A young woman backed away as three zombies approached. She was scared out of her wits. A beautiful red gown stained with blood of unfortunate victims. Without hesitation, Jimmy aimed and fired.  
  
All three zombies fell dead to the ground without a head. Head and brain chunks were all scattered around the floor. Approaching the woman, Jimmy placed his hand on her shoulder. "Lady, are you alright?", asked Jimmy as he examined her. Her eyes were wide open and her lips were shaking. Checking her out some more, Jimmy was relieved that she hasn't received a bite or scratch from any of the zombies.  
  
"Thank...you....", the woman said as she tried her best to say the words to Jimmy.  
  
Pointing to the door, Jimmy motioned to the young woman. "Quick, you need to get out of there...", he told her. Nodding to him, the woman quickly ran from the hotel towards safety.  
  
Opening up the chamber, Jimmy emptied out the cases and placed new rounds inside. Locking the rounds into place, Jimmy walked further down the lobby. Turning to the left, he ran into the shopping area.  
  
"Damn!", he yelled after being met by a large group of zombies. At the same time Francisco ran out and stood beside Jimmy. Looking at Francisco, Jimmy went "What took you so long?" As he looked back to Jimmy, Francisco smirked a bit.  
  
"Sorry, people were getting a late snack in the kitchen...", he replied to Jimmy. "Let's kick some zombie ass, amigo.', said Francisco as the two of them fired at the first wave of approaching zombies.  
  
"Come and get it", yelled Francisco, while he fired off the last of his clip. Tossing the empty clip aside, he pulled out and locked in place a new clip inside his weapon. "Party hasn't even started yet!", he continued as he fired at another wave of hungry zombies.  
  
"You think we have plenty of ammo to last us for the night?", asked Jimmy as he placed six new rounds into his Magnum. "If we don't, we're screwed...", Jimmy continued as he fired at the zombies right after he loaded new rounds inside.  
  
"I thought this was going to be a simple mission.", said Francisco as he continously fired rounds from his Desert Eagle. Both men already went through a lot of ammunition so far, while dead zombies layed behind.  
  
Jimmy looked at Francisco saying, "When the first elevator opens, we enter. If there are any zombies, we kill them."  
  
"I'll agree on that one...", Francisco replied. Both men were extremely calm so far. As long as they had ammo, both men would not go crazy.  
  
At the same time, Sean Hopper was on the twenty ninth floor of the hotel plaza. His handgun had only seven rounds in the clip. Sean was out of ammo. "Damn, I need to find another weapon...", he thought to himself. Looking at the thing that said, 'In case of Emergency - Break Glass'.  
  
Looking at the glass, Sean said to himself, "Well if sure is hell an emergency right now..." Holding his gun by the barrel end, Sean used the butt end of the weapon to shatter the glass. As the glass shattered, Sean looked inside to find a polished fireman's axe.  
  
"Yeah, now that's what I'm talking about...", said Sean as he yanked the axe from his place. Turning around, Sean saw that he was approached by two zombies. Holstering his gun, Sean held the axe with both hands. "Come get some of this!", he yelled at them. Walking towards the zombies, Sean looked at the first one. Jabbing the zombie in the gut with the blunt top of the axe, Sean watched as it bent down some. Holding the axe in the air, Sean brought it back down as the blade of the axe cracked through the zombie's skull.  
  
Quickly, Sean swung the axe to the right as he went through the neck of the other zombie. Placing a lot of power into that swing, Sean quickly ripped the head from its body. Sean stood there as the decapitated zombie fell to its knees. From the neck, blood started to spurt out and touch the ceiling. Looking at the blood, Sean could only say, "Euch...", and ran down the hallway. "Damn, I need to get to the basement..." 


	3. Enter Axiom

Chapter 3  
  
Enter Axiom  
  
  
  
Thirteen minutes after the arrival of Jimmy Nguyen and Francisco Cortez. Another man was called in by the Central Intellegence Agency. A highly skilled soldier and combatant arrived at a sewage treatment plant. He was dressed in night camo and medium armor. Black pants, black top, black helmet, infrared goggles, germ filter mask, wrist guards, shin guards, knee pads, elbow pads, neck guard, special vest made from special light alloy metals, and protective gloves covered the man. Breathing heavily, the man opened the manhole and slowly climbed down the ladder.  
  
  
  
Name: Axel Axiom  
  
FBI Hostage Rescue Team  
  
Age: 27  
  
Special Operative  
  
Training: FBI HRT, Army Sniper School, Airborne Ranger Training, SWAT CQB, Navy SEAL Training, Nightstalker Training, Demolitions Training  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shit... They had to call me in.", Axiom said to himself. He stood there at 6'2 dressed in a full outfit that made him look 6'4. He made it inside the sewage treatment plant as he climbed down the ladder that led to the sewers. "So, Umbrella's at it again...", he continued to talk to himself. After climbing about thrity feet down, Axiom made it to ground level as he activated the infrared goggles around his eyes. Quickly, he toggled on night vision mode.  
  
"Here goes...", he said to himself. Looking down, Axiom unholstered his HK MP5K submachine gun and walked down the sewer tunnel. A special chip was implanted inside the helmet that showed Axiom the way towards the hotel. His mission would be work his way towards the hotel through the sewer ways. "If there's any zombies down here, it's gonna be a long night.", he finished.  
  
Keeping his right shoulder to the right side of the sewer tunnel, Axiom quickly moved down the path towards the hotel plaza. "Huh? I could hear faint moaning sounds...", saying to himself as he moved further down. Stopping at the end, where it turned right, Axiom took a look to see what was next in store. "Damn, zombies are in the sewers...", he thought to himself. Taking his weapon off safety, Axiom quickly stepped out and faced the group of zombies. "Heh, I see that none of you were able to escape the virus.", he said to them.  
  
Pulling back the trigger, Axiom mowed down the first three zombies. "Stay back!", he yelled at the zombies. Walking forward, he targeted every zombie in front of him. One at a time, he would aim and fire. Killing more zombies with the first magazine, Axiom turned on the communicator strapped to his left shoulder. Moving his mouth to the communicator radio, Axiom called in headquarters saying, "Unfriendlies in the sewers, seal off the path way heading to and from the hotel plaza."  
  
Axiom would have to hurry, if he wanted to make it to the hotel in time. Taking a few calm breaths, he dropped the empty clip as it dropped into the shallow water. Pulling out a new one, Axiom quickly locked it in place. "Here goes...", he said. Quickly, Axiom ran down the sewer way. Seeing two zombies in his sights, Axiom quickly stopped to shoot and kill the zombies. Watching the zombies drop dead, Axiom kept on running.  
  
"Gotta shoot and then run...", thinking to himself. Turning around, Axiom stepped back as he came face to face with two hunters. "Damn!", he yelled to himself. Keeping a steady grip, Axiom anticipated the hunters would make the first move. "Too soon!", yelled Axiom as he saw the first hunter leap at him. It was ready to slice his head off, but Axiom was ready to pump it full of lead.  
  
"Eat this...", the man said as he pulled the trigger. The hunter could see the flash of light from the barrel of Axiom's weapon. Screeching some, the hunter fell to the ground dead and pumped full of rounds from the submachine gun. "You're next...", he said to the second hunter. Pulling the trigger, Axiom shot the hunter dead before it had the chance to attack.  
  
"Damn... They got other bio-organic weapons running around...", he said to himself. Looking at the map, Axiom didn't spare a single second. Axiom made haste as he continued down the dark sewer tunnel.  
  
"Almost halfway there, gotta keep pushing it...", went through Axiom's mind as he continued to fight off the zombies in the sewers. He kept on the path nonstop until running into a larger group of zombies. "Here goes...", Axiom said as he kept a long distance away from the zombies. Pulling a fragmentation grenade from its place, Axiom pulled the pin. Chugging the grenade at the zombies, Axiom dived to the right and kept his back to the way for cover.  
  
The grenade exploded as Axiom could see blown off body parts fly towards his direction. Peeking out to see again, Axiom could see several zombies still able to move. "Screw this...", he said to himself. Holstering the MP5-K, Axiom pulled out the sawed off shotgun and stepped back out.  
  
With the shotgun, Axiom decided to finish the job. Cocking the weapon back, Axiom aimed at three zombies and pulled the trigger. The blast caused extreme damage to the decomposed bodies. Looking down to a crawling zombie, who's lower half was blown off, Axiom lifted his boot up and brought it down. Crushing the zombie's head into pieces, Axiom looked back towards the other zombies.  
  
"I'm sorry, that you all have to be victims of Umbrella.", he told the zombies; Axiom continued on with "But, I'm going to have to conserve as much ammo if I am to avenge all of your pointless deaths...", finishing with his statement. Cocking the weapon again, Axiom pulled the trigger and opened fire. After a few minutes of firing, all zombies were laying there dead.  
  
Sipping some fresh water from his canteen, Axiom paused for a few moments. Looking around, Axiom kneeled in front of a dead woman. Something shiny came out from her purse. Picking up the shiny object, Axiom examined it for a bit. "A ring...", he said to himself. An envelope was also present as he picked it up and opened it.  
  
Axiom stopped to slowly read the letter. It was about a woman who decided that she would marry this one man, whom she really loved with all of her heart. Axiom bowed his head in silence to give a prayer for all of these victims. Putting the ring in a pouch, he folded up the letter and placed it inside his pocket. He would have to find this man and tell him the terrifying news; if the man was still alive, of course...  
  
"Damn Umbrella, for ruining people's lives...", he said to himself. He didn't have time to mourn over those fallen before the Umbrella corporation. Axiom had a job to do. And he was going to finish the job, no matter what. Looking around, Axiom referred back to the electronic map. "The entrance to the hotel plaza ain't that far away...", thinking to himself.  
  
Looking around, Axiom saw the ladder ascending upwards at a distance. There were many obstacles in front of Axiom. Most of them were ready to rip Axiom's body apart and feast on the flesh. Taking out the other MP5-K, Axiom took the safety off and charged at the zombies. Pulling both triggers, Axiom took out as many zombies as he could.  
  
Turning around, Axiom could see many zombies stagger towards him. Taking out another grenade, Axiom was ready to fight back. Pulling the pin off, he quickly tossed the grenade at the group of zombies. Quickly, Axiom turned around and climbed up the ladder. Other zombies followed behind quickly as Axiom tried to kick them away.  
  
"Damn, stay back!", he yelled. Only way Axiom would make it through is if he made it to the hotel plaza. After seven minutes of climbing, Axiom aimed his weapon at the lock and opened fire. Blasting the lock off, Axiom climbed up through the hatch. Making it out, Axiom looked at the zombies trying to climb up.  
  
"This is where it ends for you people...", Axiom said to them.  
  
Firing a few rounds at the zombies, Axiom pulled out a few more grenades. Pulling the pins off, he dropped five grenades down as they splashed into the water. Turning off the night vision, Axiom looked around to find himself in the sub basement areas of the hotel plaza. Pressing a few buttons on his wrist, Axiom brought up the computerized map. "Hmmmmm... Sublevel four. Why would the basement areas be so deep?", asking himself.  
  
"What's that?", he asked himself. Axiom could hear a slithering sound nearby; it wasn't a good sound though, still he had to investigate anyway. Looking up some, his eyes widened a bit to see a few lickers on the ceiling just waiting for him. "Shit....", he silently said to himself. Stepping back, Axiom had to keep his distance. Pulling out both MP5-K submachine guns, Axiom aimed upward and fired.  
  
The lickers crawled away to try and regroup as Axiom followed behind quickly. Emptying both magazines, he was able to kill off three of the lickers. Tossing a grenade at the rest, Axiom took cover behind a steel table. Closing his eyes, he waited for the explosion. As the grenade exploded, Axiom used that valuable time to reload both weapons. Standing up, Axiom stepped back out as he finished the job.  
  
After killing off the rest of the lickers, Axiom proceeded down the long and wide hallway. Keeping a slow pace, Axiom headed towards the stair case at the end. A door on the right quickly burst open as a group of hungry zombies stepped out. Turning to the right, Axiom backed away as he kept his back to the other wall.  
  
"Darn...", he said to himself. A zombie hand suddenly burst out of the glass window of the door to the left of Axiom. Quickly grabbing Axiom by the head, the hand tried to drag him inside. Fighting his way free from the zombie's hand, Axiom turned around and took out his Star M31 handgun. Flipping the safety off, Axiom aimed and opened fire. The man would pop any zombie that came near him. "Pow! Pow! Pow!", were made by the gun as Axiom continued to fire. The gun quickly went empty as it made clicking sounds.  
  
"Damn! Empty soon...", Axiom said to himself as he holstered the handgun and took out the sawed off shotgun. Stepping to the left some, Axiom could create some distance between him and group of hungry zombies. Keeping a steady grip, he pressed the triger send a swarm of small ball bearings towards the group of zombies. Heads were popped into pieces and body parts with organs were flying around.  
  
Stepping back some more, Axiom holstered the shotgun and took out his MP5-K and placed a new magazine inside. Immediately after locking the magazine into place, Axiom aimed and fired without hesitation. "Sorry, but I don't plan on becoming a late night snack!", he said to decaying zombies. Backing away slowly, Axiom wanted to keep a certain distance away from the zombies. The zombies could take a lot of damage; falling down to the ground, they rose back up immediately.  
  
"Dammit, stay down!", he yelled. Axiom continued to mow down the numerous hungry zombies with his MP5-K. "Come and get it!", Axiom went on yelling at the zombies, whom would not stop. The undead were always relentless. He knew that they were guests staying at the hotel; he also realized that they were not human anymore, but former selves infected and taken over by the t-virus.  
  
After taking out all nine zombies, Axiom leaned down and took a breather as the other door burst open seconds later. "Jeez, they don't know when to stop!", he said to himself. Empyting out the rest of the magazine on the next two zombies, Axiom dropped the empty magazine and placed in another one. "You things don't know when to give up!", he thought to himself. All he could do was to make sure that they won't rise up from the dead, again.  
  
"What's with these things?", he asked himself. "Umbrella's got a lab down here or something?, Axiom continued on with the questions. "What would drive Umbrella to do something like this?", the man asked himself; that would be the main question he'd want to ask the sinister corporation.  
  
As the next magazine became empty, Axiom holstered the weapon and pulled out his shiny, soon to be stained with blood combat knife from its sheath. Holding it in his left hand, Axiom waited for the rest of the zombies to approach. As the first one got within three feet of Axiom, he didn't hesitate. Quickly, Axiom dashed at the zombie; where he plunged the pointy end right through the forehead. Tackling another two zombies, Axiom stabbed them and stomped on the rotted heads. Looking at the other three zombies, Axiom quickly got behind one and slit the throat area.  
  
Taking out the stungun from his side holster with his left hand, Axiom set it to full charge and jabbed the other zombie in the ribs with the weapon. The shock quickly killed the zombie immediately as the head burst into many pieces. Some of the bloody brain chunks got on Axiom's goggles. "Ack! Damn!", yelling to himself as Axiom quickly wiped it away with the top of his right hand. Just in time to slash and jab the last zombie with both weapons. "Too slow!", he yelled at the last zombie.  
  
After frying the last zombie in the hallway, Axiom leaned back against the wall and took a few sips of water fromt he canteen that was hooked to the protective mask. "It's so hot inside the suit, but I can't just take it off...", thinking to himself. Axiom wanted a cigarette, he wanted it real badly. He took this time to reload all of his weapons.  
  
Turning around to the staircase, Axiom slowly walked up the steps. Looking upwards, he saw four zombie dogs waiting for him. Doing a back fall, Axiom quickly pulled out both MP5-Ks and waited for the dogs to make their move, which they did. The dogs leaped downwards towards Axiom, who aimed his weapons upwards and opened fire. "Nice try!!!!!!!!!", he yelled. Hitting the floor, Axiom did a backroll and got on one knee. The dogs were still charging towards Axiom. "Damn, now the dogs are persistant...", thinking to himself.  
  
"This ends now.", he told the dogs. Axiom was ready to attack back.  
  
Pulling the triggers, Axiom stood up and fired at the four dogs. The dogs laid there dead and in pools of their own dark and infected blood. None of them even moved a muscle or twitched a leg. That was a good sign for Axiom, who walked back up the staircase. Opening the door to sublevel three, Axiom came face to face with a monstrous beast in front of him. It was in cryogenic tube undergoing a deep sleep. It looked like an altered Tyrant. Many tubes went through its body, many sorts of liquids were being pumped inside. Keeping his back against the wall, Axiom slowly crept outside the room.  
  
"Can't go on disturbing his sleep...", Axiom said to himself. Slowly opening the door, Axiom quietly stepped through and closed the door. Turning around, Axiom was face to face with four zombies. "Dammit...", he said to himself. Seeing a gap in between the zombies, Axiom leaped and performed a front roll. Axiom ran down the long hallway headed towards the staircase leading to the next sublevel. "I need to clean out the sublevels, fast...", he thought to himself. It would indeed be a long night. 


	4. Former STARS member

Chapter 4  
  
Former STARS member  
  
Sean was on the twenty-fifth floor of the hotel plaza. It would take awhile before he could head down to the basement. All he had was his security issued handgun and fireman's axe. A scream could be heard from a room at the opposite end of the hallway. "Damn!", Sean thought to himself. Grasping his axe, Sean ran towards the door. "C'mon Sean, you gotta make it in time! Lives are at stake.", thinking to himself. Stopping at the door, Sean didn't hesitate a bit as he used the back of his axe.  
  
"Hang in there!", Sean yelled through the door to anybody inside that suite. Quickly, Sean kept whacking the wooden door repeatedly. Pieces of the door started to break away as Sean would stop breaking it to pieces. Most of the door was gone as Sean quickly stepped through. A young girl in her teens curled up in her corner scared out of her mind. She started to shake and cry to see zombies who were formerly her friends.  
  
"Ah, hell no...", Sean said to the zombies. Slowly turning around, the three zombies saw Sean deliver a few whacks of the fireman's axe on their heads. Watching Sean kill off the zombies, the young girl screamed in shock. The zombies quickly fell to the ground; dents, cracks, and other marks formed by the axe.  
  
Looking at the young girl, Sean said, "Looks like your vacation went to hell..." Sean turned away and headed out the room. "Wait, what about me?!", the girl yelled while she was still in tears. Turning back to her, Sean could only say, "You just gotta hang in there. I'm trying to make it out and find help." and walked out of the room.  
  
"Damn, people are gonna have a field day with this...", Sean said to himself. Shaking his head, Sean went to inspect the other rooms. Another room was just broken into, gunfire followed shortly therafter. Upon hearing the gunfire, Sean had to rush towards the scene. Looking in the room, Sean quickly stepped inside before four zombies could make a meal out of one of his coworkers.  
  
"Hey, kitchen's closed! Wait till tomorrow!", yelled Sean as he got up to the zombies. Quickly, Sean pushed them back with the axe handle. Sean gripped the bottom part of the handle with both hands and used his energy and body movment, swinging the axe left and right. After swinging six times, Sean lowered the axe next to his foot and stepped back some. All four zombies laid there with their heads splattered all over the place.  
  
"Sean, what are these things?", the man asked, while his eyes were glued to the zombies.  
  
"Zombies, undead, living dead, walking dead, ressurrected... Take your pick.", replied Sean. A bottle of cold water was standing on the table next to Sean. Grabbing the bottle, Sean took the top off. Placing the bottle to his mouth, Sean chugged the nice refreshing cool water down. The overheating of Sean's body started to decrease. "Ahhhhhhhhh... That feels much better.", said a refreshed Sean as he threw the empty bottle into the trash can.  
  
"Yo, how much ammo you got?", asked Sean.  
  
"About eight clips, why?", the man asked in return.  
  
Looking at his handgun and ammo, Sean looked towards the man. "Yo, gimme three.", Sean said to the man. "I need enough ammo to last me till I get to the basement.", Sean finished with his statement.  
  
The man gave Sean and puzzled look. "The basement?", the man asked Sean.  
  
"Yeah, the basement.", Sean replied to the man's question with a calm look on his face.  
  
"What the hell are you going to do in the basement?", the man questioningly asked Sean.  
  
Looking outside, Sean approached the window to look at the city view. "In the locker room, I have a .45 with lots of ammo and a few grenades. It'll give me a fighting chance to hold off the zombies till help arrives.", he told the man.  
  
"Well, three clips ain't enough.", he told Sean. Opening up his side pouch, he took out five clips and threw them on the bedside. "Take five of the clips.", he said with a smile.  
  
"But, you might need the ammo.", Sean said.  
  
The man continued to dig inside the pouch for other objects. "Nah, I'll be fine.", he replied back to Sean's statement. "I got some other stuff that could prove helpful...", he continued. Taking out a can of chemical spray, Swiss Army Knife, combat knife, and a stun baton; the man tossed them on the bedside. "Sean, you're going to need them."  
  
"Thanks, I really am grateful for this...", Sean told the man.  
  
"It's alright, just survive this until help arrives.", he told Sean. Placing his hand on Sean's left shoulder, he looked him in the eye. "Sean, you're ex-Navy SEAL and ex-STARS. It's time to face your past fears...", he said like a mentor.  
  
"Hearing that from you means a lot.", Sean told the man. Looking at the bedside, Sean picked up the clips of ammo and other items. "And you better hang in there, too...", he said leaving the room.  
  
Turning to the left, he stepped back seeing three maids, whose gowns were stained with blood came running out. Spotting Sean, the three stopped in front of him. Their eyes were wide open, they could hardly talk, just the look of fear and horror in their eyes.  
  
"You, what's wrong?", asked Sean.  
  
Grabbing Sean by the shoulders, one of the maids conjured up the rest of her strength saying, "Sean...it's t..t..ter..r.i..ble...! Everybody is...ripping..e..e..ea..each other into pieces...". Afterwards, the young maid broke down in tears. Looking down, Sean knew he had to console her. "Chill, I got this under control.", Sean told the woman.  
  
Walking towards the direction of where the women ran from, Sean got his handgun ready. Staying in the middle of the hallway, Sean would keep his distance from any nasty surprises that popped out from the doors. Keeping the handgun tight in his hand, Sean proceeded down the hallway with caution.  
  
Doors quickly burst open as zombies came out from their rooms. Looking around, Sean could only say, "Dayam..." Holstering his handgun, Sean took the fireman's axe out. Swinging the axe blade in a 360 degree motion, Sean pushed back most of the zombies while splitting some heads open in the process. Using the top of the axe, Sean jabbed it through the gut of one of the zombies. Pulling it out quickly, Sean raised it upwards and whacked the top of the zombie's head with the blade.  
  
"Come get some!", Sean yelled at the group of hungry zombies. Tripping a zombie, Sean looked down and slammed the back of the axe through the back of its head. Blood and chunks were flying everywhere. With another swing, Sean was able to decapitate one of the other zombies. Another zombie tried to grab Sean, only to have the arms knocked away by his axe. In the process, the arms were quickly cut off.  
  
Bring the axe down on the zombie, Sean made a vertical incisin from its forehead down to the gut. Blood started spewing on the floor as the zombie fell down. Squating down, Sean swung the axe a few more times as another zombie broke in half. Standing up, Sean saw the upper half of the body was still moving. "Lights out.", Sean told the zombie. Lifting his foot up, Sean brought it back down as he stomped on the zombie's head. A crunching and splattering sound followed as Sean made another blood stain on the floor.  
  
Sean swung the axe backwards as the back end jabbed into the right side of a zombie's rib cage. Not having time, Sean took out the combat knife from it's holster. "Yo!", he told the zombie, before jabbing the knife through the forehead. Slowly pulling the knife out, Sean ducked away as blood spewed out from the opening he just made.  
  
"I better get a raise for this...", he jokingly thought to himself. Holstering the knife, Sean yanked the axe from the zombie's ribcage. Sean had his work cut out for him. In front of Sean was a pile of dead and mutilated zombies. These things weren't human anymore. "Damn, I wish you guys were here...", Sean said to himself. He really could use the assistence of Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine right now. But they've gone missing for awhile.  
  
It would be up to Lieutenant Junior Grade Sean Hopper to handle this situation. "They were STARS, and I was in the SEALs.", saying to himself. Sean could remember all the situations he was called in for. He'd have to do with the handguns for now. Sean wished he could get his hands one some powerful weaponry right about now.  
  
"I could go for an MP5, MP7, or an M-249 right about now...", Sean said in his ghetto tone. The floor was cleared of zombies; Sean couldn't waste any time. He'd have to hurry towards the basement as soon as possible.  
  
The elevator doors opened as another group of zombies stepped out. Angrily, Sean took out his handgun and shouted, "I don't have time for you!", and began firing at the group. Aiming for the head area, Sean kept a steady aim and a calm grip. Firing his shots at the zombies, Sean quickly took out the group one by one. As the zombies laid there dead, Sean wasted no time and ran inside the elevator.  
  
Stepping inside, Sean pressed the button to bring him towards the basement. The doors closed immediately, while Sean leaned against one of the side walls and took a breather. "I take that back, I'm quitting after this...", Sean said to himself. Looking above the door, Sean saw the floors countdown. 20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, and so on.  
  
"Damn, hurry up...", Sean quietly said to himself. The elevator was slowly descending as it continued to go down towards the basement level. "Alright, almost there...", thinking to himself. Sean would be close to getting his .45 and other personal gear. As the elevator went towards the ninth floor, the elevator made an instant halt. The elevator shook some as Sean lost his balance and stumbled saying, "Whoa!" Getting his balance back, Sean stood there to see what was wrong.  
  
He could feel the elevator rock a bit; Sean knew what could possibly happen next. "Aw nah, hell naw!", he thought to himself. There was an emergency ladder on the side, which Sean quickly climbed upwards through. Pushing the top hatch open, Sean climbed out and make it on top of the elevator. Looking up, it was so far; looking down, it was so far downwards. The elevator car wouldn't stop moving. Looking down, Sean pulled his gloves out from his pocket and placed them on.  
  
"Here goes...", saying out loud to himself as he grabbed the elevator cables. Slowly climbing upwards on the cables, Sean looked down as the elevator car broke off. The elevator car plummeted down to the bottom, where it crashed. A loud crashing and crushing sound was generated along with dust particles. Looking up and down, Sean could tell that this wasn't his night at all. Climbing downward, Sean stopped at the doors opening up to the eighth floor. Holding onto the fireman's axe, Sean slid the blade end in between the doors. Pushing it left and right, Sean used his strength to manually open the doors.  
  
As soon as the doors opened partially, Sean swung upwards and placed his right foot through. Still grabbing the cable, Sean moved forward to use his upper body strength to push the doors further open. Quickly, Sean let go of the cable and leaped through the elevator door. Sean said to himself, "Phew, that was close..." Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Sean stood up and took out his handgun. Sean slowly walked down the hallway as one of the doors opened up. Stepping back some, Sean waited as a woman who has just become a zombie stagger out.  
  
Without hesitation, Sean pulled the trigger and sent two shots into the woman's head. Watching her fall to the ground, Sean assured that she wouldn't have to live the life of an undead zombie. The floor started to shake some immediately after. "What in the...", thinking to himself. Sean would have to leave the floor immediately. Quickly, Sean ran down the hallway as he dodged any incoming zombie on the way. Sean spotted the emergency staircase that headed downwards. Opening the door, the alarm was sounded as he closed it back again. After leaving the eight floor, the ground burst open.  
  
Just in the nick of time, Sean avoided being seen by the Tyrant that crashed upwards through the floor. Hearing the Tyrant's growls, Sean leaned back against the wall taking a few heavy breathers. "The hell is that thing?", asking himself. Sean then continued talking with himself. "First zombies, now Tyrants?", he added with his comments. "The hell? Umbrella must have a facility nearby or underneath.", Sean finished as he took out a bottle of sugar pills. Something told him that he would need that extra burst of energy. Walking down the staircase, Sean looked through the door that went through the seventh floor.  
  
Dead bodies of Sean's co-workers were laying around. Looking down, Sean shook his head; "Damn, they didn't have a fighting chance..." Opening the door, Sean slowly inspected the first body as he kneeled down. Sean remembered the man; he had a loving wife and three children. Rolling his hand into a fist, Sean started punching the ground repeatedly. "Dammit! Why here?", saying to himself. Picking up the clips on the dead body, Sean pocketed them immediately. Sean would need all the ammo that he could get his hands on.  
  
The young man was angry; he knew that he couldn't channel his anger with the handgun, but he sure as hell had his axe. Holding his axe, Sean stood up and inspected the rest of the bodies as he stripped them of all ammunition. Standing up, Sean continued to look around as he approached another functioning elevator. Walking forward, Sean stood there as the elevator stopped in front of him. Holding his axe, Sean waited as the doors opened. Inside, was an Asian man and a Spanish man with guns. Looking at Sean and his bloodied axe, the Asian person quickly aimed his gun at him.  
  
"What the hell? Who are you people?", Sean asked as he backed away some.  
  
The man smirked saying, "I should be asking you the same thing..." 


	5. Memories

Chapter 5  
  
Memories  
  
"Biatch! Put the gun down before I pop your ass...", said Sean to the nicely dressed Asian man.  
  
Looking at Sean, who aimed his handgun sideways like a 'gangsta', the man smirked and said "If you're going to shoot me, then do it..." Cracking his neck a bit, the man continued with, "Otherwise, get out of my way or be shot. I don't have time to deal with ghetto trash like you.", he told Sean.  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Sean's exhausted looks on his face slowly shifted to anger. "Bitch, you take that back! You gook!", he yelled at the man.  
  
"Please... Let's not play the race card game.", the man told Sean. His grip and aim were still steady as he kept the gun tied on Sean. Looking at the Asian man inside the elevator, Sean did the same thing.  
  
"Get outta my way, I got to get to the basement...", Sean said, not willing to yield. From the angry looks on his face, Sean tried his best to keep a calm and cool composure. He was heavily breathing and sweating. Exhaustion almost hit Sean as he went from floor to floor doing nothing but running and fighting.  
  
Sean's fireman's axe was already stained in blood; his tanktop was stained with blood and guts. How could someone be so calm after killing off a bunch of zombies? Nevertheless, Sean wouldn't back down. He would try to find help, even if it meant costing him his own life.  
  
"Screw it, let's do this...", Sean told the Asian man.  
  
At the same time, both men fired a single round at each other. The Asian man dived to the right to avoid Sean's shot. Sean bent backwards to avoid the Asian man's shot. A few inches away from his face, Sean could see the bullet stream pass over him.  
  
Looking at the stream, Sean stood back up saying, "Oh dayam, you serious. Aight, play time's over."  
  
"What does that mean?", asked the Asian man who stood back up. Both men went back to their stances and aimed at each other again.  
  
Both men fired at the same time again. Quickly, another person inside the elevator blocked Sean's shot with his handgun. Whipping out the combat knife with his left hand, Sean quickly blocked and deflected the bullet.  
  
"No way!", Sean yelled in astonishment. Looking at his gun, Sean threw it down and looked at the Asian man.  
  
"Cortez, this won't take long...", the Asian man said as he handed Francisco Cortez his shades and handgun.  
  
Looking at the man, Francisco said, "Jimmy, now's not the time."  
  
"You must be working for Umbrella, you'll pay for what you did to those people...", Jimmy calmly said as he walked towards Sean.  
  
Hearing the words of him working for Umbrella got Sean's blood boiling. Out of anger, Sean replied with, "Umbrella, you gotta be jivin me. Don't associate me with those murderers." Sean went ahead and approached Jimmy as both men were inches away from each other.  
  
Crossing his arms, Jimmy scoffed at Sean's reply. "How else would you be so calm after an incident like this? Your shirt and your axe are stained in blood.", said Jimmy as he went on with, "How else would you be able to work in this situation? It's obvious, you're working for Umbrella."  
  
"Right, you gotta seriously be bullshitting me...", Sean replied to Jimmy's accusation.  
  
Jimmy had a calm and yet serious look on his face. The man's eyes were narrowed and staring directly at Sean. Jimmy was certain that Sean worked for the Umbrella corporation.  
  
Sean gave out a comment of his own saying, "Maybe you work for Umbrella."  
  
"Heh, what makes you think that?", asked Jimmy.  
  
Looking at Jimmy, Sean got serious also. "Let's see, all of a sudden I see two people who are calm and collected. Both are armed with serious heat.", he said to Jimmy. Sean continued on, "How the hell did you suddenly get here?", he asked Jimmy. "Yea! And the two of you ready to take on these zombies. How you explain that?', he also asked.  
  
"Heh... I still believe that you still work for Umbrella. So you're under arrest.", replied Jimmy.  
  
"Bitch! I don't have time for this shit. So back da hell up.", Sean told Jimmy, who wouldn't move.  
  
"I can't do that...", replied Jimmy who got into his fighting stance.  
  
Shaking his head slowly, Sean knew that this was going to be a very long night. Looking at Jimmy, Sean knew that he didn't have a choice or say in this. He was going to have to fight with Jimmy.  
  
"Aight, show me yo got game...", Sean said as he signaled for Jimmy to make the first strike.  
  
Running at Sean, Jimmy jumped up to deliver a jump spin kick followed by jump back kick. Quickly moving to the left, Sean performed a basketball dodge and got behind Jimmy. "Booyah!", Sean said as he delivered a front snap kick to Jimmy as he landed. As he stumbed some, Jimmy quickly turned around and delivered a back thrust kick to Sean's gut. Holding his gut some, Sean watched as Jimmy approached. As Jimmy got close, Sean went, "Yo!" as he him in the gut with a right knee. Feeling the wind knocked out of him, Jimmy did the same thing and hold his gut also.  
  
Standing at the elevator, Francisco shook his head and said, "Damn..."  
  
Slowly moving towards Jimmy, Sean executed a right hook to left side of his face. As Jimmy got knocked to the ground, he quickly countered performing a footsweep on Sean, who fell to the floor on his face.  
  
Suddenly, the Tyrant burst to the floor. Quickly, both men got up and looked at the Tyrant. "Jimmy, catch!", Francisco said as he tossed Jimmy his gun. "Oh dayam!", Sean said as he came face to face with a Tyrant after several months. "Not those things again...", Sean said as he rolled pass the Tyrant and took his .38 handgun.  
  
Keeping his distance away, Sean aimed at the Tyrant saying, "Hey big ugly!" and fired several rounds. Looking at Sean, the Tyrant blocked the shots with his big left claw as it approached Sean. Gradually, the Tyrant picked up speed as it charged head on towards Sean. Sean wouldn't back down as he kept on firing.  
  
"Hey, over here...", Jimmy calmly said as he opened fire on the Tyrant. Turning around, the brute of a monster ran at Jimmy. Picking up his axe, Sean breathed heavily as he held it up with only one hand. Winding the arm back some, Sean brought it back forward as he threw the axe. As the axe spun in circles, the blade jabbed the Tyrant in the upper back.  
  
Suddenly stopping, the Tyrant held his upper back in pain and looked back at Sean, who said "Yea! How you like me now, biotch!" Taking his chance, Sean fired several shots at the Tyrant's chest. The Tyrant stumbled back some as it yelled in pain and anger. Holstering his handgun, Sean took his chance and charged at the Tyrant.  
  
Looking at what Sean was doing, Jimmy stood back asking, "Hey, what are you doing? Are you crazy?"  
  
Using all of his strength and weight, Sean managed to spear tackle the Tyrant to the ground. Taking a few breaths of air, Sean mounted himself on the Tyrant. Looking at the Tyrant's grotesque face, Sean started mutilating it even more with his fists.  
  
The blade of the axe jabbed further into the Tyrant's flesh as blood started seeping out and staining the expensive carpet. Sean kept on punching the Tyrant's face out. "This is for Chris! This is for Jill! This is for all the shit you and your damn Umbrella has done!", Sean burst out. With his rage and anger, Sean kept on punching faster and faster. The Tyrant's blood were on Sean's fists.  
  
Watching the anger in his eyes, Jimmy slowly approached the angry Sean Hopper. Gently placing his hand on Sean's right shoulder, Jimmy said, "Calm down, I believe you." Sean continued to beat the Tyrant's face in with numerous punches as Jimmy tried to calm him down. "Hey, you need to be cool if you want to survive this...", he told Sean.  
  
Sean slowly started to stop beating up the Tyrant. His breathing went back to normal as he looked at the Tyrant's busted up face. Suddenly, the Tyrant opened up his eyes and picked grabbed Sean by the neck. The Tyrant stood up as he picked Sean up and smacked Jimmy away in the process. Jimmy hit the wall, where he was out of commission for a few minutes.  
  
"Oh damn...", said Francisco as he ran out of the elevator to help Sean. Kneeling down, Francisco aimed at the Tyrant's legs and opened fire.  
  
The Tyrant turned around and stared at Francisco and tossed Sean away. Taking his chance, Sean took out the combat knife and threw it. Sean hit the ground and was rendered unconscious while the knife penetrated the Tyrant's head at the same time. Looking at the Tyrant's pupils, from blue, they turned icy white. Falling to its knees, the Tyrant slowly fell to the ground face first as it laid there dead.  
  
Rushing to Jimmy's aid, Francisco slowly grabbed Jimmy's left arm and helped him up. "Thanks, I owe you one...", Jimmy told his partner. "No problemo, essa...", he told Jimmy in return. "Damn, that person.", Jimmy said as he saw Sean laying several feet from them.  
  
Approaching the unconscious Sean, Jimmy kneeled down and saw the ID tags around his neck. Holding them up to his face, Jimmy started to read the tags, "Lieutenant Junior Grade Sean Hopper, United States Navy, Type AB, SEAL Team..." Looking at Jimmy, Francisco said, "He's United States Navy Special Operations Forces, the SEALs."  
  
"Let's check his wallet...", Francisco said as Jimmy pulled Sean's wallet out. Looking at the contents inside, they found Sean's drivers license, Navy ID card, and STARS identification. "STARS? He worked with STARS?" asked Francisco.  
  
"That must explain how he asserted himself in handling the undead.", Jimmy said as he took his shades back from Francisco.  
  
Laughing, Sean went, "Ha! Makes you feel quite stupid..."  
  
Shaking his head, Jimmy looked away from his partner saying, "Shut up..."  
  
While rendered unconscious, Sean could see himself inside a large computer and informations room. Looking at himself, Sean could see that he was in his STARS uniform. From a security guard outfit, Sean was wearing black combat boots, black pants, a blue vest with 'STARS' on the back, fingerless gloves, and a gray shirt underneath. He also had his Navy cap worn backwards as he stood in the middle of the room.  
  
"Where am I?", Sean asked, Turning to the left, he could see Jill Valentine standing there. She was in her traditional STARS uniform. Looking at Sean, Jill said, "You hardly pay attention, do you? This is the command center for STARS." The room was dark and surrounded by TV screens and computers, with people sitting and walking around.  
  
"Oh coo...", Sean said. Sean started to remember his first day working with the STARS team. Standing to Sean's right was Chris Redfield and Rebecca Chambers. In front of them was Barry Burton. Barry took over leadership of their STARS group after the destruction of Raccoon City. Standing there, Barry took a good look at Sean Hopper saying, "You're the new guy."  
  
"Yes sir...", Sean politely replied as he stood there relaxed. "Jill, how did you find this guy?", Barry asked out of curiousity. "I found Sean walking outside of this government building out of Norfolk, Virginia.", she told Barry and continued. "I walked up to Sean as I saw a discharge slip in his hand.", she finished.  
  
"Sean, I'm going to tell you this. Take it as advice from a veteran of STARS.", Chris told Sean, giving him a pat on the back. Chris looked at Sean and said, "Your training as a SEAL will help but will not compare to the horrors we will face..."  
  
He could remember Chris' exact words on that day. Sean remembered his first assignment as he accompanied Chris and Jill to this ghost town in New Mexico. Looking around, the town was deserted; windows were broken and doors were nailed shut. Piles of trash filled the lighted streets of this town. The town even had a bad stench to it.  
  
"Damn, what's that smell? Why is it all around the streets?", Sean silently asked himself. He honestly thought that Chris was joking about how what he has fought would not compare to what he would soon about to face. Taking Chris' words under brief consideration, Sean turned on the flashlight on his left shoulder and submachinegun.  
  
Slowly moving forward some, Sean took the lead as he aimed the light on his weapon from left to right in the line of sight. Something didn't feel right about this town to Sean. No fear would keep Sean from his mission. He knew that he couldn't let fears of the unknown get to him. Sean had a mission to do as the newest member of STARS.  
  
Though Sean served in the SEALs for several years, he was green for his new occupation. He didn't know what to expect. Jill Valentine had the most faith in Sean's abilities. Holding his weapon tighly, Sean kept on walking forward down the lighted street. Moving forward some more, Sean could hear a faint sound in his left ear. "What's that?", he asked himself.  
  
Being a SEAL, it was Sean's duty to investigate the sound. Quickly, Sean started to run toward the direction where the sound originated from. At a distance, Chris and Jill saw Sean rush in. "Sean, wait!!!", Chris yelled back as he went in hot pursuit of his new team member.  
  
Sean kept on following the sound as it got louder and louder. It sounded like people having dinner outside or something. Making a sharp left turn, Sean ran towards an illuminated alley way. He ran faster to see if anybody was alright. Quickly, Sean stopped in his tracks to see something really horrible.  
  
"What in the...", he said out loud. Sean's eyes were wide and his jaw slumped down some. Chris was right all along but it was like Sean getting hit with everything all at once. "Whoa...", he said to himself. His lips were trembling some as he backed away a bit.  
  
Four zombies were feasting on the corpse of a young woman who was fearing for her life. Her eyes were wide open, with the pupils becoming icy white. The skin tone changed from olive to light blue. Dried blood came out from her mouth with a bite mark on the side of the neck. The zombies continued to feast on the woman's body.  
  
One of the zombies managed to rip off her left arm. More blood started to squirt out as a bigger mess was made. For the first time, Sean has witnessed something shocking and horrendous. This was a sickening sight for Sean, his stomach started to churn. "I think I'm gonna be sick..."  
  
One of the zombies turned around and spotted Sean. Looking at the fresh meat Sean could provide, the zombies rose up and staggered towards Sean. Looking at the corpse and then the zombies with blood and chewed up flesh in their mouths, Sean quickly backed away. Sean didn't know a lot of things so far but he knew one thing; he didn't want to end up like that unfortunate young woman.  
  
Backing away, Sean opened fire on the four zombies. "Stay away you cannibals!", Sean yelled as he pulled the trigger. The sounds of gunfire alerted Chris and Jill to Sean's direction. Being pumped up with lead by Sean's gunfire, the zombies stumbled back. They wouldn't go down, no matter how much ammo Sean wasted on them. "What the hell?! Why won't you die!", he wondered. Sean kept his distance from the zombies while continuing to fire his weapon. He didn't know why they kept on coming. A bullet hole quickly formed through one of their foreheads.  
  
Seeing that the zombie got shot in the head, Sean saw the undead cannibal fall to the ground dead. Turning around, Sean saw Jill standing there with her smoking handgun. Lifting the gun up to her lips, Jill blew the smoke away. "Sean, they're zombies...", Jill told her tall and muscular new partner.  
  
"Zombies? I thought they only exist in movies...", Sean said astonishingly. Seeing what Jill did to take out the first zombie, Sean followed by example as he sent several slugs into the heads of the rest. All four zombies laid there dead, in a massive pool of their own infected blood. Quickly, Sean reloaded his weapon and looked around. Crowds of zombies started coming out from the dark. He couldn't believe it; they were up against an army of the undead. "I ain't seeing this...", said Sean as he shook his head in disbelief.  
  
Standing next to Sean, Chris fired a few rounds from his shotgun and said, "I told you, so believe it..." Chris cocked the shotgun again and fired a few more shells. Hesitating at the frightening sight of the undead, Sean witnessed how persistent the zombies were. Zombies had their limbs blown off by Chris' shotgun; but despite what happened, the undead kept on moving. "This is unreal!", yelled Sean as he quickly assisted Chris in fighting off the zombies.  
  
Looking at Sean, Chris replied with, "This was considered unreal, but the dark side of science and research made this possible...", and continued unloading his shells onto approaching zombies.  
  
No matter how much damage Sean inflicted on the zombies, his once green expression turned into fright and terror. Sean's eyes were wide open in fear as he kept firing at the zombies. Two possible outcomes came to his mind. Sean would become their next feast or become one with the ranks of the undead. Looking at the poor young woman, who's body was dismembered, mutilated, and eaten, Sean didn't like that first outcome. Looking at the grotesque appearing zombies, Sean saw the horrible signs of decay and smelled the awful stench. Their eyes were icy white; the flesh was rotting and falling off, and they constantly needed to feed. Thinking about those two outcomes, Sean immediately snapped.  
  
"Nah, nah! Ah hell nah!", Sean yelled as he aimed for the head area of the crowd of zombies. After seeing what could possibly happen to him, Sean wanted to end this confrontation as soon as possible. One shot after another, zombies quickly fell to the ground like flies. This was something that Sean totally did not expect at all. This event would place a scar in Sean's mind for the rest of his life.  
  
Sean's first mission with STARS ended with a really sour note. But things would get worse than Sean could compass or fathom about. Mission by mission, Sean's psyche slowly started to shatter. Only working for STARS only three months, Sean has been on over one hundred and fifty missions. Each one slowly taking its toll on Sean. Sean witnessed things that he couldn't understand nor could he comprehend.  
  
The man saw hunters, lickers, plants, insects, other types of bio-organic weapons, and even a few Tyrants. Sean was constantly scared and surprised to see what possible damage the t-virus could actually cause. The full potential of the t-virus sent chills down Sean's spine. Night by night, Sean would constantly be kicking and turning in his bed. The thoughts of witnessing numerous genetic mutations of the t-virus were more than enough to keep Sean awake and sweating.  
  
It was possible for those hideous mutants to break into his apartment and kill him during sleep. If Sean fell asleep, he would constantly have nightmares of deserted and desolate towns, old mansions, and underground facilities. Eventually, everything accumulated and got to Sean. During the end of his last mission, Sean broke down in tears. Sean, Chris, Barry, and Rebecca were on a ship that quickly sailed away from an island. An explosion erupted on the island. Sean planted numerous explosive devices around the secluded facility. He couldn't bare to see anymore horrors afterwards.  
  
Sean couldn't take it anymore. Sitting in the cabin area, Sean curled up in a corner bursting into tears. He didn't want to do anymore missions. What he wanted most, was out of STARS. Though, Sean felt that he couldn't go on anymore with the team, he felt that he let his family down. This was the first time that Sean ever quit. A day later, Sean turned in his resignation form and left the office. Carrying his green duffel bag, Sean walked away from the STARS building and never looked back. Standing outside the front doors was a teary eyed Jill Valentine. Jill silently said, "Im sorry for dragging you into our war...", and walked back inside the building.  
  
Afterwards, Sean was admitted to a medical facility. For a year and a half, Sean has been receiving professional psychiatric help. He was given numerous drugs and sedatives to help ease his pain. Session after session, Sean couldn't get over the horrors he experienced with the STARS team. He still had nightmares during the night. His clothes were soaking in sweat every night.  
  
The therapy sessions helped a lot thought, but it wasn't enough for Sean. Leaving the medical center, Sean lived the life of a quiet reclouse for several months. He never kept in touch with his navy buddies, former STARS members, and family. His family could understand why Sean quit the STARS team, but didn't understand why he didn't keep in touch. During those days, Sean resided in a martial arts shrine in Canada. Only one thing could help expunge the scars, long and vigorous martial arts training.  
  
Standing in front of the punching bag, Sean could imagine the punching bag as zombies and monsters. At first, Sean crumbled to the ground before getting up. He would curl up in extreme fear of zombies approaching him. Sean's fear has a strong grip on him. Mentally, he wasn't strong enough to hit the punching bag. He was about to call it quits; immediately, somebody whacked him in the back of the head with a Kendo stick.  
  
Feeling the blow, Sean turned around and held the back of his head. In an outburst, Sean said, "Ow, what the?" Standing there was Sean's sensei, Master Tomaki. An old but wise man. Tomaki's skin was light and wrinkled, a scar across his nose, a gray beard, and small bifocals. Sean's sensei stood there in sandals and a black Aikido gi, holding the Kendo stick in his right hand. Looking straight into Sean's eyes, Tomaki gave out a command, "Hit the bag now!!!"  
  
Sean's expression was trembling. He didn't even hit the bag, yet his face was covered in sweat. His eyes were wide open, with the pupils becoming shorter. Inside, Sean could feel the chills down his spine. He was trembling and shaking inside. Sean couldn't punch the bag, but his sensei ordered him immediately.  
  
"Look at you!",. the sensei yelled at Sean. Tomaki was getting impatient with Sean. Looking at a terrified Sean, Tomaki lashed out, "You dare defy and dishonor your master?! Hit the bag!" His master kept a sharp and sturn look on his face.  
  
"He's right, it's only a punching bag...", Sean thought to himself. His black tanktop was already soaking in sweat. Turning around, Sean didn't think about the horrors for one bit and just swung a fist at the bag. "Again!!!", said Master Tomaki whacked Sean in the back with the stick. "Gah!!!", yelled Sean as he punched the bag again. This was the only thing Tomaki could think of in motivating Sean. In Sean's mind, it was to hit or be hit.  
  
Sean kept swinging at the bag with furious punches. Spinning around, Sean executed a spinning hook kick with his right leg. "Good!", Tomaki said as he kept on smacking Sean with the stick. With every blow to the bag, Sean was able to release a bit of his fear. Sean's body was completely soaked in sweat. He kept at it for most of the day, just concentrating on the punching bag. Envisioning the bag as zombies and the monsters, Sean grew even more furious and kept on attacking.  
  
To finish things off, Sean jumped up and spun in a 720 degree motion and finished with a spinning crescent kick. That last blow knocked the bag off its hinge and flew across the room. Standing there, Sean bent down some and breathed heavily. Letting out a heavy huff, Sean looked to the ground to see the big puddle of sweat that he's formed. Looking back, Sean saw his sensei form a smile across his face.  
  
After that event in the training room, Sean could sleep in peace. He didn't worry about the zombies nor the horrors witnessed during his time with STARS. One night, Sean took out his phone and called his father. Hearing Sean's voice, his father was glad and relieved to finally hear from his son. For the whole night, Sean unloaded his whole experience with the STARS team with his father. Finally, he was able to master Tomaki style martial arts. Feeling good after those two years, Sean found himself in Geneva, Switzerland.  
  
Finding a job as one of the heads of security for this hotel plaza, Sean finally felt peace with himself. He could function really well with is new job location. Conversing with his coworkers and the guests, he could feel himself starting a whole new slate. What Sean never realized was that an Umbrella facility lay dormant in the underground of the plaza. 


	6. Awakening

Chapter 6  
  
Awakening  
  
"Wake up Lieutenant Hopper...", replied Jimmy, who slowly smacked Sean around. Sean was laying there in bed unconscious after being knocked out by that Tyrant. "You think he's dead?", asked Francisco who stood on the opposite side of Jimmy. The tall black man laid there as the zombies grew more and more restless. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw the faces of both Jimmy and Francisco. "Uggghhhhhhh, what happened?", asked Sean as she shook his head.  
  
"Oh, you're awake, Lieutenant...", Jimmy said as he looked down. Looking up, he saw both Jimmy and Francisco standing there. "What the...", Sean said as he quickly used both his hands and grabbed them in the back of the head area. "What the?", asked Francisco as Sean slammed both of their foreheads together with force. "Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", yelled Francisco as he felt the full force fo Jimmy's forehead. "Errrrgggghhhhhh...", replied a stunned Jimmy who stumbled back from that attack. Quickly, Sean leaped up from his bed and got into his fighting stance.  
  
Taking his chance, Sean attacked both men with a spinning hook kick. Both Jimmy and Francisco were brought down to the floor. The two of them were temporarily down for the count as Sean passed by and saw his gun on the bed. Leaning down some, Sean picked up his gun and holster and wrapped it around his waist. "Later, I got people to save...", Sean said as he walked out of the room and closed the door after him.  
  
Stepping out, Sean came face to face with a zombie that was waiting outside for him. "Fuck!", replied Sean as he backed away but was no use. The zombie held his arms out and grabbed Sean by the arms. Sean could see the zombie slowly opens its mouth exposing the rotted yellow teeth and decaying gum line with infected saliva. "Not like this...", saying to himself; quickly thinking about what to do, Sean reacted with a few headbutts to the zombie's face. "Yeah, munch of this motherfucker!", Sean yelled as he kept headbutting the zombie several times. Taking his chance, Sean pushed the zombies arms away and followed with a front snap kick to the chest.  
  
As the zombie stumbled back some, Sean quickly took his gun out. Aiming at the zombie, Sean pulled the trigger but the round didn't fire. "What the? Why isn't the gun firing?", Sean asked himself as he kept trying to jerk at the trigger. Realizing that the gun could be jammed or broken, Sean knew that he was in it deep. "Oh dayam....", Sean said as he threw the gun at the zombie, who stumbled back some more. There was only one way to deal with this problem. As the zombie approached again, Sean ducked down and executed a foot sweep that sent the hungry ghoul to the floor. Standing back up, Sean quickly stomped on the head before it could do anymore harm.  
  
"This is jacked up...", Sean said as he quickly ran down the faintly illuminated hallway. The security guard was without a gun or any type of weapon to use to fend off any hungry zombies. Stopping in his tracks, Sean turned to his left to see a door to the stairs. "Yeah, now that's what I'm talking about.", replied Sean as he pushed down the steel handle. Going through the door, Sean ran down the stairs as he leaped over one set of stairs to avoid one of the zombies that was just waiting for him. The zombie lunged forward and almost bit Sean's hand.  
  
"Shit, that was close.", Sean said covering his left hand. It would only take one bite to infect him; he would have to be careful dealing with the undead. Sean heard the screams for help coming from the next floor down. Not having a gun, it would be difficult for Sean. Being an ex soldier, Sean felt that it would be his duty to protect all innocents from those threats. "Damn...", Sean muttered under his breath as he rushed out the door. Afar, Sean could see a zombie approaching a young woman. Not wasting any time, Sean charged at the zombie at full speed. Almost making it there, Sean launched himself off the floor flying towards the zombie.  
  
"Here goes...", Sean thought to himself as he spun himself in a corkscrew motion as he pulled off a spinning jump side kick to the head. The momentum of Sean's movement channeled enough power in the attack that the zombie's head flew off immediately. Landing, Sean got on one knee as the decapitated zombie started spurting blood from its neck. The young woman standing there screaming in horror at what she has just seen. "Oh my God!", replied the woman, who's blouse was stained in blood. Standing up, Sean quickly turned and faced the scared woman.  
  
"You ok?", Sean calmly asked as the woman stood there frozen in fear. Shaking his head, Sean knew that this night would be long. Taking the woman's hand, Sean walked her to one of the rooms. Slowly, Sean opened the door to the bathroom and left the young woman there. Walking back out, Sean just shook his head in disbelief of what he just saw. "Man...", Sean thought to himself as he walked back down the hallway. His shirt was completely soaked in sweat from all the running and fighting. Bowing his head down, Sean started to remember when he was first recruited into STARS by Jill Valentine.  
  
"Damn, those were the days...", Sean said as he leaned against the wall. His heart was rapidly beating. All that Sean wanted for this horrible dream to be over with as soon as possible. He wanted to have a nice refreshing shower, some time to relax, a nice warm meal in front of him, or anything. He really didn't want to be back in this hotel fighting off the undead and Umbrella's other creations. "Damn, Umbrella got some facility under here?", Sean questioned as he slowly started to get suspicious of things. Rolling his shirt off, Sean tossed it aside to expose his muscular chest and back. His body was completely soaked in sweat that left a shine on the skin.  
  
Sean still had a mission to do as he slowly made his way through the door and continued down the stairs. Quickly, Sean made haste as the thoughts of making it to the locker room raced through his mind. This was far worse than being taken captive by terrorists during a rescue mission. All that Sean had was his bare hands as his weapons. "Just these things right here...", Sean said under his breath with confidence as he looked at his fists. Continuing down the flight of stairs, Sean made it to the first floor. Rushing out the door, Sean lowered himself down holding himself by the knees to take a few breaths.  
  
Laughing, Sean felt accomplished as he finally made it to the first floor. Slowly looking up, Sean looked to see several zombies waiting for him. "Fuck!", yelled Sean as he ran towards the kitchen. The zombies slowly followed after Sean, wanting a fresh meal. Looking around inside the kitchen, Sean saw vats of oil and melted butter laying around. An idea immediately popped inside Sean's head. Estimating the speed of how the zombies traveled, Sean started pouring the vats and pots of melted butter all over the floor. The whole kitchen floor was saturated with melted butter, but that wasn't the end of it.  
  
He wanted to take full advantage of this as he found something to put under his shoes to avoid slipping. Placing them under his shoes, Sean moved around as he found bottles of vegetable oil. Taking the bottles out, Sean quickly ripped the caps off. Seeing the zombies were almost there, Sean started pourting the oil all over his body. His clothes were stained in the oil. Why was Sean doing this? Nobody would know right now, but Sean wasted about ten bottles of vegetable oil drenching himself completely. "This is a half-baked idea, but I'm willing to try anything.", said Sean as he faced the zombies.  
  
Entering through the kitchen, the zombies started to slide around all over the place. Sean's plan worked as he approached the zombies. Two of them grabed Sean at once, only to feel the arms quickly slip away. Backing away some, Sean executed four fast roundhouse kicks and then using the heel of his foot to slam the zombie's head on the hard steel table. The zombie's head then splattered into many chunks and bone fragments. Looking at the other hungry zombie, Sean spun around and delivered a powerful back thrust kick knocking the head from its place.  
  
Looking around, Sean soon found himself surrounded by seven zombies that slid towards him. "Whoa, not good!", Sean thought to himself. Looking around, Sean waited for the first zombie to come and attack him. Seeing the first zombie, Sean executed a spinning crescent kick that decapited it. "Yeah, foo! That's what I'm talking about!", yelled Sean as he looked at the other zombies. "Here goes, it's all or nothing...", thinking to himself as he decided to go ahead and take on the zombies. One by one, Sean knocked the rest of the zombies down with a spinning hook kick.  
  
Knocking a zombie down with a spinning hook kick, Sean spun in another 360 degree motion and hit up another zombie with that same kick, and continued until all the zombies were down for the count. "Yeah! Take this you motherfuckers!", Sean said as he kicked off the things that prevented him from slipping. Before leaving, Sean looked around for anything he could use as a weapon. Approaching a counter, Sean slowly pulled open one of the drawers. "Lord, you are definitely on my side.", Sean said as he looked up. "Bless my soul.", he said seeing that the drawer revealed a butcher's cleaver that was sharped.  
  
"Well gotta make do with this. Reminds me back in the days.", Sean thought to himself. Holding the butcher's cleaver in his right hand, Sean walked out of the kitchen. Walking down the lobby way, he went to the back as he saw the door that was marked 'Employees Only'. Looking around, Sean walked inside the room. "Phew, finally...", Sean said to himself. He could see his locker that was not far from him at all. Taking his time, Sean approached but stopped as he heard some clanging noises coming from the other set of lockers.  
  
"The fuck...?", Sean asked himself as he set out to investigate. Slowly keeping to the side, Sean looked to the other side to see a decapitated corpse of one of his co-workers. "Shit...", said a nervous Sean as he approached forward to investigate. Kneeling down, Sean slowly and carefully examined the body. Taking a closer look at the incision, Sean stepped back some in fright. Sean's fear factor just grew significantly seeing that this was a fresh kill. "Sweet mother of...", Sean said but was interrupted as a figure landed behind him.  
  
Slowly turning around, Sean's worst expectation came true as he came face to face with a life hunter alpha several feet in front of him. "Fuck...", Sean said to himself as he had to remain still. "Ok, not a sudden move...", he thought to himself. All he had to use was a weapon was the butcher's cleaver. Becoming much more nervous, Sean started to sweat a lot. Suddenly, the cellphone that Sean borrowed started to ring. "Not now!", Sean yelled as it was the hunter's cue to attack. Ducking, Sean slid forward as he avoided the hunter's decapitating leap.  
  
"Try this...", Sean said as he waved the cleaver blade up performing a vertical slash up the hunter's chest. A trail of blood hit the floor as Sean got up. As the hunter screeched in pain, Sean got behind and unleashed a barrage of kicks and punches. The blows seemed to soften up the hunter some as Sean brought the blade up to the neck and slit the throat area. Sean slit it's throat real deep as the hunter couldn't breath anymore. Dropping the cleaver, Sean stepped back as blood started to spurt out from the hunter's neck. After a few minutes, the hunter dropped on the floor in a pool of its own blood.  
  
"I ain't goin down like that/", Sean said as he approached his locker. The phone kept on ringing as Sean picked it up and pressed the talk button. "Hello?", Sean asked. "Sean, this is Weller. Help is going to be there in two hours.", Weller replied on the other line. "Alright, but send the cops inside to evacuate the place.", said Sean as he hung up the phone. The locker room had its own shower area. Slipping off his clothes, Sean walked inside the shower and turned on the water. Feeling the warm water splash across made Sean feel much better.  
  
"Finally...", Sean said to himself as he cleaned the oil off his body. The showers started to steam up as a naked female zombie came out. "Man!", Sean yelled as he backed away and executed a side thrust kick to the head area. The female zombie was soon decapitated by Sean's swift martial arts footwork. Panting some, it was a close call for Sean. Walking out of the shower, Sean approached his locker. Opening up the locker door, Sean took out a black towel and used it to dry himself off.  
  
Sean's casual clothes were on coat hangers. Taking out a pair of Joe Boxer's, Sean slipped them on so he wouldn't feel naked anymore. Next, Sean put on his black tanktop and cross necklace. Slipping on his grey camo pants afterwards, Sean tucked his shirt in and put on his red and black Fubu street shoes. It felt good to be in his Fubu's again instead of these shoes he had to wear during the job. Looking around his locker, Sean found his .45 handgun with ten clips. A sidepack was also present. Opening the sidepack, Sean placed the clips inside. Inside, was a several first aid sprays.  
  
"It pays to come prepared...", he thought to himself. Inside the locker was a shotgun with a box of shells. The shells were also placed inside the sidepack. Several grenades were inside the locker also as Sean kept them strapped around his belt. Placing the sidepack on his back, Sean holstered the .45 and got the shotgun ready. Walking back to the dead guard, Sean examined the body to see that he had the same type of gun that he had. Prying the gun from the hand, Sean holtered it and took the remaining clips that were on his body. "This ain't bad, I got three guns.", thinking to himself as he walked out.  
  
Waiting in front of him were Jimmy Nguyen and Francisco Cortez. Both men stood there disgruntled from the attack Sean pulled on them earlier. "Get the fuck outta my way...", Sean replied coldheartedly as he aimed the barrel of his shotgun at both men. "Hey, we're on your side!", yelled Francisco as he got up in Sean's face. Looking at Francisco, Sean had something of his mind to say; "Well, if you wanna help, get outta my way. I got a bunch of zombies to kill.", said Sean as he pushed Francisco away with his right shoulder like a football player. Quickly, Jimmy placed his hand on Sean's left shoulder. "The fuck do you want?", Sean asked angrily as he looked at Jimmy. "You forgot this...", said Jimmy as he took out a side pouch with Sean's belongings.  
  
Taking it, Sean nodded with a silent reply of thanks. Walking down the hall, Sean didn't look back as he got ready to blow some heads off a few flesh hungry zombies. Running forward, Sean fell some as the ground slowly started to shake from beneath. "What the...?", asked Sean as he rolled forward upon hitting the floor and springing up to his feet. Wildly looking around, Sean didn't know what was going on. "Screw this shit!", Sean replied as he kept on running towards the end of the lobby. The ground beneath him kept on shaking to a point where Sean had to stop and look behind.  
  
Immediately, the floor beneath started to shake wildly as part of it shattered into pieces. Stepping forward some, Sean quickly jumped back as some creature leaped upwards from the newly made crater. Landing seconds later, the weight made the floor shake some more. His eyes widened some more to see that he was face to face with a mutated spider. "Fuck, this just ain't my night...", thinking to himself. The spider was ready to sink its fangs inside Sean's body and suck him dry. It charged right at Sean in hopes of ramming him. "Yo, you gotta pay for your meals!", yelled Sean as he quickly unloaded three rounds into the spider.  
  
Running to the right, Sean evaded the spider's head on charge while unloading another two shells from the shotgun. Green blood started spurting out from the spider along with the hiss. Making his way behind the mutated arachnid, Sean unloaded the last of the rounds inside the shotgun. Angrily, the spider quickly turned around and set its many eyes on Sean. Holstering the shotgun, he quickly whipped out the .45 handgun that was fully loaded. While running towards the direction of Jimmy and Francisco, Sean turned back some to unload some rounds on the hairy spider. "Shit, that thing don't know when to give up...", he said under his breath.  
  
"The hell is that thing?!", asked Francisco who just grew frantic. Stepping out, Franciso aimed his handgun and opened fire at the beast to provide cover for Sean. Stopping in place, Sean quickly performed a baseball slide under the spider. As Francisco and Jimmy opened fire on the mutated tarantula, Sean took his chance as he fired his gun from behind. Quickly, Sean jumped on top of the spider. The hairs felt like many pins pricking his skin at once. It felt very uncomfortable for Sean. "Sean, what are you doing?!", asked Jimmy who was concerned for Sean's well being.  
  
"Shut up and keep firing!", Sean bursted out as he took out the stun gun. Holding it in his left hand, Sean could go with, "Here goes...", as he charged it to the max and used it on the spider. This somewhat stunned the spider but pissed it off at the same time. The spider started shaking wildly like a mad bull with Sean trying to keep a steady grip. Sean's stun gun flew right out of his hand. Quickly thinking of another idea, Sean took out the combat knife and made an incision on the back of the spider. His hand was covered in the spider's gooey green blood. It looked very disgusting to Sean, who took out a grenade and pulled the pin.  
  
"Guys, run for cover!", Sean yelled as he stuffed the grenade inside the spider through the incision that he formed with the knife. Taking his chance, Sean jumped off as he rolled to the side. Crawling backwards, Sean hid by the side as the grenade went off. The upper half including the head area was blown right off. Chunks of the spider's body and the eggs flew all around the place. The eggs were singed to a crisp, which was a relief to Sean. Standing back up, Sean brushed himself off as he slowly reloaded his shotgun.  
  
"Are you alright?", asked Jimmy as he coughed from the smoke.  
  
Walking towards Jimmy, Sean gave a thumbs up. The conversation was quickly ended as sounds of loud and fast gunfire came from behind. "The fuck?", asked Sean who looked behind. Several zombies fell to the ground with bullet holes inside. Stepping foward, a tall man, in full combat gear stood there. He was heavily armed and his uniform was stained in blood. "The fuck are you?", asked Sean as he got his shotgun ready to fire. Looking at Sean, the man replied, "Special Agent Axel Axiom, FBI Hostage Rescue Team."  
  
"Damn, how many operatives did they send?", asked Sean who took a seat in one of the chairs around the lobby area.  
  
Removing his mask and helmet, Axiom placed it on top of the front counter. He was a caucasian male with short blonde hair. His face was completely soaked in his own sweat as he wiped it off with a hanky. "That feels better...", Axiom said to himself.  
  
Looking at Axiom, Sean started to get somewhat suspicious of the man. "Where the hell did you come from?", asked Sean. "I entered through the sewers...", Axiom roughly replied as he leaned back against the counter; "Those bastards have occupied the sewers.", he continued and finished off with, "To top that off, Umbrella has a facility underneath."  
  
"Say what?!", Sean immediately burst out from his seat. He was quickly shaking his head in disbelief going, "Nah, nah, hell nah. I ain't hearing this!" Laying down his shotgun, Sean placed his right hand over his forehead continuing to shake his head.  
  
"Believe it...", Axiom bluntly replied to Sean.  
  
Sean then fell to his knees as he cupped his face over his hands. "The fuck is happening?!", replied Sean as he felt something funny happening. His heartbeat started to become more and more rapid and started to hypoventilate. Sean was taking deep breaths as he started to gasp for air.  
  
His whole world was spinning around and it went faster and faster. Falling backwards, Sean laid there on the cold floor as he kept gasping for more air. It looked like he was suffocating.  
  
"Dammit, what's happening to him?", Jimmy questioned as he ran to Sean's aid. "Hang in there!", Jimmy yelled as he held Sean around his arms tightly.  
  
"Damn, why is this shit happening? Not now!", Sean went as his eyes started to get teary. His heart kept beating faster and faster.  
  
"Hold him! He'll go to cardiac arrest if this keeps up...", Axiom responded as he opened his first aid kit. Inside, was a hyperdermic needle with a strong sedative. As both Jimmy and Francisco held Sean down, Axiom went ahead and delivered the shot.  
  
Sean kept on gasping for air as the heartbeat got slower and slower. Slowly, Sean closed his eyes and started to breath normally again. Carefully, all three men carried Sean and placed him on top of the long sofa.  
  
"The hell happened to him?", asked Francisco, who stood next to Sean.  
  
Taking a seat, Axiom went ahead and told the two men the story behind Sean Hopper. Lighting a cigarette, Jimmy took a few puffs as he waited for Axiom to explain everything.  
  
"Alright, Sean is an ex-Navy SEAL. SEAL Team 6, counter-terrorism... Same line of training that I went through.", Axiom told the two young men.  
  
"Ok, we already know that.", Jimmy calmly responded to Axiom.  
  
"Right... That's not the whole story.", Axiom said as he continued on with the story; "Sean then worked for STARS for several months. Everything that happened, he couldn't bare to witness it all. The zombies, the monsters, everything...", he finished.  
  
"I see, that must've messed him up severely.", Jimmy said as he smoked half of his cigarette.  
  
"You know that cigarette's going to kill you...", replied Axiom as he looked at Jimmy's cigarette.  
  
Smirking, Jimmy went, "So? If the cigarette doesn't kill me, the monsters will."  
  
"Good point...", replied Axiom as he continued to tell the story. "Sean had to go to mental therapy, counseling, and psychiatric treament for over a year.", he said while taking a sip from his canteen. "Seems that hearing that Umbrella had a facility underneath opened up those mental wounds in Sean's mind."  
  
All they could do is let Sean rest for the time being... 


	7. Sean's Recollection

Chapter 7  
  
Sean's Recollection  
  
I have no idea on how all this shit happened at my work place. Everything seemed to be fine. Don't jive me by saying that this all was a hoax. I don't play that mind game, yo. Aight, back to how I got dragged into all this zombies and monsters shit, again...  
  
I was about four in the afternoon, where I would have to work the afternoon and night shifts. I've been working as a security guard for over a year now. Yeah, everything you've been hearing so far in this story is true. It has happened to me. What the fuck is going on, homie? Back to the beginning. Like always, I stop a half hour early. It's just my etiquette, y'know? Kinda showing then some African American style hospitality.  
  
Talking about hospitality, I could go for some southern style hospitality right about now. I miss Atlanta. I miss my friends, I miss the beat, I miss the soul, and I miss the good home cooked soul food most of all. Mama knew how to make good soul food. Mmmmmmmhmmmmmmmm... I could taste that golden fried chicken and catfish in my mouth about now. Thinking about it is making my stomach growl and grumble. Shit, I haven't eaten anything yet so far.  
  
I should get something to eat, but the zombies have taken over the kitchen. Damn... How did all of this happen. I thought I wouldn't have to see another ugly ass monster or some stank zombie. This is bullshit, I tell you. I remember how it all started. I was in Virginia, walking out of a building. After a mission, I was honorably discharged from SEAL Team 6.  
  
We were counter-terrorist SEALs. Our job would be neutralize any terrorist threats out at sea, that includes United States waters. We've been through everything, seen everything; but it don't compare to what I saw after leaving the SEALs. That shit just took the cake for me. It was then that I met a woman by the name of Jill Valentine. Heh, Valentine. Such a pretty name for a lovely looking woman...  
  
We talked over lunch and told her that I just left the SEALs. For some reason, she was impressed. Hell almost anybody would be impressed with serviceman's record. She wanted to give me a new job. After that day, I became an official member of STARS. Special Tactics and Rescue Service was what it was. I think I heard of them. Yeah, the ones who talked about a mansion full of zombies and monsters.  
  
At first, I thought they out of their damn minds. I was wrong. Almost dead wrong. Lot of emphasis on the dead part, know what I mean, yo? They must've been getting high off some good weed. Yeah, I remember smoking those 'Mary Janes' back in highschool. That was some good shit, too. That I have to admit. All I remember from my short and brief period of time with STARS, would have to be fighting off those mutated freakish fucks created by the Umbrella Corporation.  
  
It got to the point where I just had it. I didn't want to do this shit anymore. For the first time, something has really gotten to me. Is it just me or am I going insane. The dead are walking around munching on other people. Tell me that's not supposed to exist! I thought that shit only existed in those stupid ass B movies!!! Somebody tell me what the fuck's going on! I cap their asses and they still get up. How the fucking hell is that shit possible?!!!  
  
Man, I was in massive and extensive therapy for I don't know how long. It helped a bit, but not a lot. I was still shaking in my boots. I was about to shit myself. I was scared as hell. It was then that I retreated to a dojo in Alberta, Canada. I couldn't even hit the bag, because I imagined it as a zombie. Those things looked so fucking ugly. The whites of their pupils sent cold chills down my spine. I know that there are many things in this world that can't be comprehended. That's why were fear what we don't know. Frankly, I don't blame them.  
  
Training with Master Tomaki, I was able to slowly recover from witnessing the horrors created by the damn Umbrella corporation. I didn't think I'd be seeing anymore of those uglies. But, I was wrong. It all started when I entered the hotel a half hour before four. It can't believe all this shit is happening; right here; right now...  
  
Some crater faced zombie or some ugly ass hunter or mutation...  
  
I read the diaries, journals, and other shit. I can see at the end is "itchy" and "tasty". The fuck is up with that. Everything is so ravenous... People eating each other and junk. Anyway, I clocked my ass into work and such. I had on my green camouflage pants, my black Reeboks, and a white tanktop.  
  
I was like "What the fuck?", upon entering through the front doors of the hotel plaza. Remembering all of this shit, I could see just about everybody scratching themselves. Scratching themselves all over the place; that just downright disgusting to me. I just wanted to back the fuck away from them and leave. But I didn't, the job pays eighteen bucks and hour. To me, this was good money.  
  
I just got done practicing in the park. Minutes later, I was approached by my main buddy at work; Serge. He was a cheerful person, a bit younger than me though. He immigrated from Italy. The man was a jolly Italian. Tan skin and short dark hair with very small bangs sticking out. If we had workshifts during the day, we'd go out drinking at night. A security guard's job is never restless.  
  
Back to how this shit started with everything going all whack around me. Besides people having this nasty ass rash, others were very sick and were in constant need of meds. Seems our supply of anti-rash creme went empty. I thought that this was just a nasty rash caused by a simple twenty-four hour bug. Y'know? The type that is usually or should be gone after approximately twenty-four hours, equivalent to one damn day.  
  
Some damn day this turned out to be. Seemed Serge didn't catch this nasty skin rash at all. I for one am glad. Quickly, I walked downed down the lobby and made a sharp left to the room that was marked 'employees only'. Damn, was I glad to be away from those people. Hey, this is a first class luxury hotel. Everything is well furnished and clean. So why the hell is everybody inside getting this nasty rash all of a sudden.  
  
One answer popped in my mind; the Umbrella Corporation. But I was like, "Nah... Can't be." I was so fucking wrong. Dammit. Why am I fighting off the undead again? I thought I wouldn't have to see anymore of this shit. Stepping through, I approached my locker and took the combination lock from its place. Inside was my clean and pressed khaki security guard's uniform.  
  
The dreaded workshift starts. I wonder if I'm going to make it through this tonight.  
  
Hours passed as us guards did our rounds. We inspected floor by floor and the most important rooms, too. All I could see were people scratching themselves. Some were even bleeding. Such a goddamn sickening sight. I just wanted to puke. They even started to smell bad. Smelled worse than chitlin breath.  
  
I thought I was living in my past as a STARS member. Unfortunately, I thought right.  
  
Everything started to go straight to fucking hell several hours later. A massive dinner ball was thrown for the rich and famous. Many people showed up alright, but they looked sick as hell. Instead of walking, they limped like they were lazy or they got out of bed or something. Things looked alright until all of a sudden.  
  
"Roooaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!", yelled one of the guests as he lunged at another person. Looked like a fight has broken loose. It looked like a fight until I got first glance at several fresh blood stains. Yeah, I was standing guard at the dinner ball. Me and my co- worker, Giralt. Who, I had to shoot earlier. Damn...  
  
About six of us were standing guard. Girelt and I were the ones to investigate. Cautiously, I stepped back as my eyes widened in horror. I was terrified. Looks as if the past was catching up to me. Three people were cannibalizing on one of the guests. I didn't like the looks or the sounds of this.  
  
All of this got shot straight to hell as the guests attacked one another. They were so fucking out of their minds. The hell is up with this? We both backed away as the guests started to brutality slaughter each other. Then it just occured to me, my worst nightmares have come true.  
  
The whole damn place was full of zombies. "The hell are they?", Girelt asked me. Taking my .38 out, I fired several shots at this one zombie, who almost took a bite out of Girelt.  
  
"No time to explain, follow me!!!", I ordered. It was just the two of us retreating from the ball. But, the people at the ball made up a quarter portion of all the guests. And most of the guests were infected. One good question was, how did the T-Virus get into this place? But I didn't think of finding the answer.  
  
Wanna know why? Because I was busy trying to save our asses. If I survive this, then I'll go investigate. Entering into the lobby, the both of us stopped to see several dead bodies laying in front of us. Seemed to be a big blood bath here. Oh, I remember this damn scenario from STARS.  
  
It's the undead play possum trick. This shit couldn't get any worse, I thought to myself. Both of us just hauled our asses upstairs. Slowly, some of the zombies risen up and staggered towards us. What was once a beautiful place now looked like one of those damn haunted mansions with real zombies and monsters.  
  
Jacked up, I say. Everything had to be so damned jacked up. Not having time to waste, both of us ran up the stairs to avoid the zombies. The stairways seemed to be clear. We kept running until we reached the top floor. Things were just as bad on the top floor. Many screaming guests running all over the place being followed by the hungry and cannibalistic undead.  
  
Being the boyscouts that we are, we just decided to pull our guns out and open up several cans of whoopass on the zombies. Pow, pow, pow, blasting the zombies back to the afterlife. That's when things really started to go wrong. Shit, Girelt had to be reckless and play hero.  
  
I don't know what the hell he was doing in the first place. But that would be the last thing he'd ever do. Running after Girelt, I had to make sure he didn't do any stupid shit. He got ganged up on by three zombies, who sunk their teeth into him. "Gahhhhhhhhhhhhh, Sean!!!!", he screamed out my name.  
  
Rushing there in time, I capped their asses. But I was too late, Girelt was severely hurt. He could still walk but he was limping slowly. Damn, he got infected. "You stupid ass, why the fuck did you have to do that for? You just had to play the damn hero, didn't you?", I asked out of anger and frustration.  
  
"Ack, yeah...", Girelt coughed as I placed his left arm over my shoulders. Dragging him, we found refuge as the double doors opened. Both of us were quickly dragged in. At first I thought they were the undead. Slowly, I looked around to see that they were alive and human. For the next hour, we stayed there. I used my time to think up of a plan.  
  
Things really went to hell as Girelt's body was wildly shaking. Dammit, he was almost a zombie. We had no vaccine with us. The hell am I gonna get some T-Virus vaccine? Damn you, Girelt. You didn't have to go all suicidal and play the fearless hero.  
  
Inside, I was hurting. I could look at his eyes. They were slowly turning white. There was only one damn thing I could do to ease his pain. But I didn't want to resort to that, but I had to. Holding out my .38, I aimed at Girelt's head. You know the rest... 


End file.
